


Thor imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Thor imagines from my tumblrs





	Thor imagines

Thor had you pinned up against the wall of his chambers, his lips on your neck with your hands under his shirt.

You had been watching him train with Valkyrie and couldn’t keep yourself off of him as soon as you were alone.

You tugged the shirt over his head, running your fingertips over his abs while you reconnected your lips.

Moving your hands up to his neck you guided him to the bed with you, never breaking your kiss.

You pushed him back, getting onto his lap and fumbling with his belt.

Thor held onto your waist, reluctantly pulling away from you.

“Are you sure? Once we start I might not be able to stop,” he asked breathing heavily.

You and Thor had been together for a few weeks now but had yet to go any further than making out with some wandering hands.

“I’m sure Thor, I want this,” you said nodding your head.

Thor smiled wide, easily standing up with you in his arms and flipping you over so you were on your back.

“Than let me take care of you,” he smirked before kissing you deeply.


End file.
